1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to soft cups of brassieres, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a functional seamless soft bra-cup.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic drawing of a conventional packaged chip set. For manufacturing such a packaged chip set 3, at least two pieces of holding film 1 are bond together with a plurality of chips 2 held therebetween. In use, the chip set 3 may by attached to a wearable object, such as an eyeshade or a waist band. When the wearable object is worn by a user, the chip set 3 emits far infrared rays to the user's body. Far infrared radiation outputs energy that resonates with and absorbed by water molecules in the user's body. The energy generates deformation vibration that promotes the body's blood circulation and metabolism, and breaks large molecular groups of water into small ones. Also, far infrared radiation provides disinfectant and deodorant effects, and is thus beneficial to human health.
The conventional packaged chip set 3 is formed by wrapping the chips 2 in the holding film 1. Since the holding film 1 is plane, the resultant chip set 3 is less three-dimensional and unable to significantly flex. Thus, a wearer wearing a wearable object containing the chip set 3 is constricted from free movement, and tends to feel uncomfortable as the chip set 3 is too stiff to fit the wearer's body profile. For solving this problem, some manufacturers have improved the foregoing conventional structure by sealing edges of the holding film 1 so as to make the holding film 1 three-dimensional, thereby allowing the chip set 3 to better fit wearers' body profile. However, this approach leads to junctions on the holding film 1, the three-dimensional shape of the holding film 1 is subject to inaccuracy, still failing to fit wearers' body profile satisfactorily. In addition, after long-term use or improper use, the junctions tend to deteriorate and get damaged, destroying the intended shape of the holding film 1. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention has recognized the need for further improving the conventional method for manufacturing packaged chip sets, and herein proposes the subject matter of the present invention.